Roar of the Lion
by WolfieRed23
Summary: What happens when Alana Swan, an orphan who believes in every fairy tale there is, falls into Narnia with the Pevensies? Oh, just talking animals, a prophecy, a war and, oh yeah, she has magic! And on top of all that, she's falling in love with a certain High King to be! Oh boy!
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**Hi, if you're reading this thank you so much! Side note, Emma Roberts will be portraying Alana here. Thanks to grapejuice101 for the title inspiration and for suggesting Emma for Alana's role. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a warm summer day and the young girl running through the forest couldn't be happier. She was 4 years old and was very adorable. She had pale skin, dark brown hair and forest green eyes. She wore a dark blue sweator with the sleeves rolled up, a black skirt and leather boots. She had a bright smile that lit up her eyes and made her look younger then she was. As she continued running, she wasn't paying attention to what was in front of her. She cried out as she tripped and fell over a rock she didn't see. She held out her hands to brace her fall when she landed on snow. Her eyes widened when that thought processed.

_Snow? In summer? How? _She thought in wonder, looking around in confusion. The forest looked nothing like the one she'd been in just one second ago.

"Where am I?" She asked aloud.

"Narnia, child." The young girl whipped around only to be faced with a lion. It was huge and had green eyes, that she thought she saw kindness in. But it was a lion! Ms. Elizabeth and other kids at the orphanage had warned her that lions were dangerous. She cried out in fear, jumping away from the lion. "Don't be frightened, child. I mean no harm." The lion said.

"H-How can you talk?" The girl asked, her curiousity getting the better of her. As far as she knew, lions weren't supposed to talk.

"I am no ordinary lion, as you are no ordinary Daughter of Eve." The lion answered.

"Eve?!" The girl cried, "Is that my mommy's name?!"

"I do not know that," The lion answered, "but I do know you are Alana Swan." The girl looked down.

"That's not my last name, it's my substitute." She whispered, "I have none." The lion stepped towards her and said,

"Fear not, Alana. For you are special indeed."

"How?" She asked.

"You are the holder of Narnia's pure magic." The lion explained.

"What?" The girl, Alana, asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Aslan and you indeed are the holder of Narnia's pure magic." The lion, Aslan, answered. Before Alana could answer, Aslan stepped forward and breathed on her. Suddenly, a single strand of her hair turned strawberry blonde. "When you next return here, your magic will awaken the rest of the way, symbolized by your hair turning strawberry blonde." He then breathed on her again and suddenly, Alana found herself in the forest she was in first. She blinked for a second before taking off again, memories of Narnia erased from her for the time being. Unknown to her however, Aslan stood unseen in the forest, smiling at Narnia's chosen.

**There's the first chapter! The Pevensies are coming in next chapter along with a ****familiar character who disappeared after their first appearance in the series and I ****really wanted to include them. I might update later this week depending on how many ****people review or just read the story, though reviewing is better cause I'm curious as ****to what you think Alana will be like when she's older. Later.**


	2. Chapter 2:The Pevensies and a New Home

**Hey thanks to everyone who read! More specifically, thanks to grapejuice101, MeiMei555, Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416 and Amandla123 for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 47 readers! I know the last chapter was short so to make up for it, here's a nice long chapter for you. And if you're wondering, Alana's parents are alive and she will meet them. Guess who they are please and first one correct will get a free spoiler for anything they want. Here's a hint: her name is very similar to one of her parents. Also, Alana's theme for this story is Roar by Katy Perry as it fits her personality and growth in this story. That's all I have to say so enjoy!**

* * *

10 years had passed since that day and the now 14 year old Alana stood nervously at the train station. With the war and the bombings, all of the children were being sent to the country. Because there were so many, not everyone could go and Alana was lucky to be going anyways. Her brown hair with it's single strawberry blonde streak, she couldn't remember where she had gotten it so she assumed she was born with it, was in a braid resting on her right shoulder while her green eyes showed her nerves. She wore a gray sweater with a flowing, long black skirt and her signiture dark leather boots she was teased over.

"You'll be fine." The owner of Alana's orphanage, Ms. Elizabeth, reassured. Alana nodded silently. She was a shy girl and rarely spoke. Emma, one of the older girls who couldn't leave, hugged Alana tightly.

"Be safe." She whispered. Emma loved Alana like a younger sister and Alana didn't like that she couldn't come with her.

"You too." Alana replied so quietly, almost nobody heard her. Alana let go and slowly made her way to the train, the younger orphans following her. They each held their own ticket as they each were going somewhere different.

"Hey look," A boy cried, "it's the useless orphans!" Alana didn't answer when the boy grabbed her arm. "I'm talking to you, freak!" He cried. Alana just stared. She had been teased for years, from random boys to girls at her boarding school.

"Leave her alone, Henry." Another boy said. Alana could only see his blonde hair as he forced the bully, Henry, to let her go.

"What're you going to do about it, Pevensie?" Henry asked as Alana ran to the train. It wasn't leaving for a while but it was better than dealing with the bullies. She found an empty compartment and sat in, putting her bag on top. She sat down and began reading her book of fairy tales. Having found it when she was younger, the brunette had fallen in love with the book and believed in every word written in it. Having lost hope of being adopted as a child, the book convinced her a place where her hopes would come true existed. She wasn't sure how long it was when the train began to move. Several minutes later, there was a knock on the compartment door. The young orphan looked up only to see four siblings. The obvious oldest had blonde hair and kind blue eyes. The next was a girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes like her brother. Alana recognized her. She went to the same boarding school as Alana and was often by herself, though Alana was too shy to ever talk to her. The youngest boy looked almost nothing like his siblings. He had black hair, brown eyes and his face had a slight scowl. The youngest girl had short brown hair and blue eyes like her older siblings. Most of them looked kind enough but Alana was too shy to ever speak.

"Are these seats taken?" The oldest boy asked. Alana shook her head, realizing it was the boy that stopped the bully, Henry. The four sat, the youngest girl smiling in thanks. Alana nodded and returned to her reading, not caring what they thought of her. She was teased enough and made sure it didn't bother her. The five sat in silence for a long while until the youngest girl asked,

"Is that a book of fairy tales?" Alana looked up, surprised at being spoken to before she nodded. "What kind?" The girl continued curiously.

"Lucy, she doesn't even know who we are." The boy who saved Alana said with an apologetic look. The oldest girl was looking at her curiously before she snapped her fingers.

"You go to the same school as me, don't you?" She asked. Alana nodded. "That's why I recognized you, we have all the same classes." She smiled and held out a hand, "I'm Susan Pevensie and these are my siblings, Lucy, Peter and Edmund." The youngest girl, Lucy, and the oldest boy, Peter, smiled while the youngest boy, Edmund, only nodded. Alana was silent for a minute before she whispered,

"My name's Alana." She took Susan's hand and shook it. Susan smiled at her,

"Well, Alana, it's a pleasure to meet you." Alana smiled slightly before she handed Lucy her book. The 9 year old looked through the book curiosuly, her eyes wide as she looked at the beautiful pictures.

"Where did you get this?" Lucy asked. Alana shrugged.

"I found it on a bookshelf one day." She answered, still speaking quietly. The compartment fell silent for a minute before Alana whispered, "Thank you."

"What're you talking about?" Edmund asked rudely.

"Peter, thank you for helping me." She whispered. Peter smiled lightly,

"Your welcome."

"What did you do?" Lucy asked.

"She was being bullied by Henry and I stopped him." Peter explained.

"What a jerk." Edmund said. Alana nodded in agreement. For the rest of the long trip, the Pevensies spoke to the quiet Alana. Soon, the five were very close.

"Where are you heading?" Susan asked. Alana showed her her label. Susan's eyes widened. "You're at the same stop as us." She stated. Alana was surprised.

"Must be a coincidence." Peter said.

"Don't believe." Alana muttered.

"Do you believe in fairy tales?" Lucy asked. Alana slowly nodded. Edmund scoffed,

"That's so childish."

"I'm an orphan." Alana whispered, "I need something to believe in." The siblings fell silent.

"I'm sorry." Peter said. Alana shrugged.

"You didn't know." She said. The silence was broken after a little while with Lucy dragging them back into conversation.

* * *

As the train stopped, the five were the only ones to get off. As a car approached, the Pevensies ran down but it just drove by.

"The professor knew we were coming." Susan said.

"Maybe we've been incorrectly labeled?" Edmund suggested. Alana shook her head and pointed. A horse drawn buggy came up with a woman in it. Once it stopped, the five approached.

"Mrs. Macready?" Peter asked.

"I'm afraid so." The woman answered, "Is this it then? Haven't you brought anything else?"

"No ma'm." Peter answered, "It's just us."

"Small favors." She noted as the siblings got in. Noticing the remaining girl, she asked, "Are you staying with Ms. Plummer?" Alana nodded silently. "Well, then hop in. Ms. Plummer's house is on the way." Alana nodded her thanks as Peter helped her in. As they rode past the countryside, Alana's fingers itched to take out her sketchbook and draw. Lucy and Susan were on her right and left while the boys were across them.

"Have you ever left Finchley before?" Lucy asked. Alana shook her head.

"We haven't either." Susan admitted.

"It is beautiful." Alana whispered. Edmund rolled his eyes.

"Girls." He muttered earning a hit from Susan.

"Do not be mean to Alana." She scolded. Edmund just shook his head.

"It's okay, he's nicer then the other people I've met." Alana whispered. The Pevensies shared slightly shocked looks. Alana was a sweet and kind girl, how could anyone be mean to her?

* * *

"Here we are." Mrs. Macready said as she stopped the buggy. "This is Ms. Plummer's house." The house itself was a quaint little cottage that Alana already loved. Grinning, she nodded at Mrs. Macready, waved bye to the Pevensies and walked to the door. Taking a deep breath, she knocked. The door opened to reveal an older woman. She had kind eyes and made Alana feel at home already.

"Oh, you must be Alana, come in, come in!" She ushered the young brunette into the cottage. Alana looked around curiously. The inside was a warm and home like as the outside. "I'm Ms. Plummer but I insist you call me Polly." The woman smiled. Alana nodded. "You must be tired, let me show you to your room." The 14 year old followed her new caretaker to a door. Once opened, she saw a small bedroom with a fairly good sized bed and a wardrobe. The wardrobe had intricate designs on it. She could see an apple, a tree, two children and rings among them. "I'll let you get settled, dinner will be out soon." Polly said before she closed the door and left. Alana took a deep breath as she looked around.

_This won't be forever. _She told herself. _I'll be back in the orphanage with Ms. Elizabeth, Emma and the others in no time._

* * *

That night, the brunette had trouble falling asleep. Sighing, she tried again, in vain, to fall asleep.

_Why can't I sleep? _She thought. _Is that too much to ask? _Just then, the door opened. Alana turned as Polly came in.

"Can't sleep?" The woman asked. Alana shook her head. "Me either, so I thought I could come see how you were. If you were awake, I was going to ask to talk to you."

"About what?" The young girl asked.

"Tell me about yourself." Polly requested. Alana thought for a moment before answering,

"I'm an orphan, I go to boarding school, I believe in fairy tales, I'm bullied because of it and I'm only friends with a few other orphans."

"No boy you like?" Polly teased. Alana shook her head. Polly chuckled, "Well, alright." The two spent most of the rest of the night getting to know each other.

* * *

**Yes, she is staying with Polly! Since Polly disappeared, I saw an oppurtunity to use her. And just telling you now, this is movie-verse not book-verse. If that turns you off, I'm sorry but I just like the movies somewhat batter than the books. Hope I got Polly's character right and if anyone wants to do a cover for this story, feel free you have my permission and I might just use it. Just send me the link when it's done. Please review cause if I get enough I might update again today! Later.**


	3. Chapter 3:Narnia

**I'm back! Thank you guys so much for reading this, it means a lot to know you guys like it. Thanks to Guest, Meimei555, grapejuice101, Missey01, Alexpuppy789, ReadBetweenTheLines1220, TF angel, TheDeadlyKnightshade, Dragonfan47, black-cherry-blossom98, hadrianlopez1 and awsmpup for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 169 readers! I'm very excited to be continuing this story and congrats to Meimei555 for correctly guessing Alana's heritage on the second try! Let's see if any one else can put the pieces together, though sadly nobody else gets any spoilers sorry. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Alana woke up the next morning only to see it was raining. Sighing, she threw on a dark green sweater, a black skirt and her leather boots. She left her waist length brown hair down and began to busy herself. Seeing nothing else to do, she headed out for breakfast and, once finished, began to put her things away.

* * *

She sighed as she began to put her clothes into the wardrobe. It was taking a lot longer than she expected when she suddenly noticed something. There was...something in the back of the wardrobe. Alana looked behind herself before slowly climbing into the wardrobe, leaving the door open enough for her to find her way out. She pushed back her clothes as she made her way back.

_How many clothes did I bring? _She thought, _It's like it goes on forever! _She continued walking until she tripped over a pair of her shoes and fell into...snow. _Snow? _She thought, _What's going on? _She stood up and looked around. She was standing in a forest covered in a white blanket of snow while the exit of the wardrobe was behind her. She started to walk out, looking around in awe when suddenly she heard something behind her. Hiding in the trees, she gasped as a man with a goat's hooves walked by carrying packages and an umbrella. As soon as he ran past, the brunette let out a quiet scream and ran back to her room. Closing the wardrobe's door, she ran into the living room only to run into Polly. She fell to the ground with an 'oof' and looked up at the older woman.

"Oh, dear, are you okay?" Polly asked worridly. She helped the young girl up and asked, "Why were you running?"

"I-I was p-putting m-my cl-clothes a-away and I n-noticed..." Alana trailed.

"Noticed what?" Polly asked.

"A...branch in the b-back of the w-wardrobe." Alana continued, "I...walked in and-and fell into...snow. There...there was a forest back there and a-a man with a goat's legs ran past and I...I freaked out and ran." Polly's eyes widened slightly. A forest...in the back of the wardrobe...could it mean? "Am...am I going crazy?" Alana asked worridly, still speaking with her quiet voice.

"Oh no, dear, you aren't going crazy." Polly reassured.

"You're...just saying that." Alana said, shaking her head.

"No, I'm not." Polly insisted, "And...if you want more proof...go visit Professor Kirk. He will convince you you're not crazy." Alana nodded and ran back to her room, grabbing her gray coat and ran outside into the rain. "I didn't mean now!" Polly cried but it was too late. The 14 year old girl was already running through the rain.

* * *

The rain pelted at Alana's skin but she didn't care. She needed to know she wasn't losing her mind. She ran as hard and as fast as she could until she reached the professor's house. She knocked but when no answer came, she walked right in. Looking around worridly, the brunette ran up the stairs, trying to find the professor. She kept walking until she heard,

"But I wasn't imagining!"

_Isn't that...Lucy? _Alana thought. She followed the voice to a room and found all four Pevensies in an empty room with nothing excpet...a wardrobe...identical to the one in Polly's house. "Lucy? Susan? Peter? Edmund?" The four turned at the sound of the brunette's soft, quiet voice.

"Alana?" Peter asked, "What're you doing here?"

"You're soaked!" Susan cried.

"Did you walk all the way here?" Edmund asked increduously.

"I...I camed to see...the professor." Alana answered, "What wasn't Lucy imagining?"

"A forest in the back of the wardrobe." Peter answered.

"It was real!" Lucy cried.

"That's enough Lucy!" Susan cried. Lucy's eyes teared up and she shrunk back. Alana couldn't believe it. Lucy went to the forest as well.

"Well, I believe you." Edmund said.

"You do?" Lucy asked. Alana didn't trust Edmund in that moment and with a good reason.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you about the football field I found in the bathroom closet?" Edmund teased.

"Edmund!" Alana cried and gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. She never spoke that loud before. Peter looked at her before turning to his brother saying,

"Why don't you just stop it, you always have to make everything worse. Grow up!"

"Shut up!" Edmund shouted, "You think you're Dad but you're not!" He then ran out.

"Well that was nicely handled." Susan quipped before turning to Alana and saying, "Come on, Alana. Let's dry you off and you can see the professor." Alana mutely followed the oldest Pevensie. Susan gave her a towel when they heard,

"What is going on?" The two girls turned to see Mrs. Macready behind them.

"Mrs. Macready, Alana here walked all the way from Ms. Plummer's house and wishes to see the professor." Susan answered politely.

"What's all this of someone needing to see me?" An older man's voice asked. The three turned to see a kind looking older man behind them.

"Professor." Mrs. Macready greeted.

"Sir, my friend, Alana, walked all the way from Ms. Plummer's and wishes to speak with you." Susan explained. Professor Kirk's eyes moved to the soaked brunette looking at the floor and agreed. Once she was in the professor's study, Susan and Mrs. Macready left, leaving the quiet brunette in the professor's care.

"So, you are the girl staying with Polly?" Professor Kirke asked.

"Yes." Alana answered shortly.

"Is there something you wished to speak about?" He continued.

"Yes...I...had a...strange occurrence earlier." She whispered.

"What...strange occurrence?" Professor Kirke asked.

"I...was putting my clothes away in my wardrobe and...noticed a branch in the back of it." Alana started, "I went back...and discovered a...forest in the back."

"A forest?" The professor asked curiously. Alana nodded. "What was it like?"

"It was cold and silent." She answered quietly.

"Did you see anything?"

"A...man with...goat legs." There was silence for a minute before Alana asked, "Am I going crazy?"

"What?" The professor gasped, "Oh no, my dear girl, you are not going crazy. Far from it, actually."

"Really?" She asked hopefully. Professor Kirke nodded with a smile, saying,

"The next time you see the forest, trust your instincts, alright my dear?" She nodded and stood up before pausing and saying,

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." Alana made her way out into the hallway when she found Lucy.

"Lucy." She said. The 9 year old looked up. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"I didn't imagine it!" Lucy cried defensively.

"I never said that." Alana said. Lucy was surprised. "I believe you." Alana smiled.

"You do?" Lucy asked. Alana nodded,

"Yes because I've been there too."

"You have?!" Alana nodded at the girl's excitement. "I knew it!" Lucy cried, "Thanks for beliving me, Lana." Alana looked down as the girl hugged her.

"Lana?" She asked.

"Oops." Lucy said, "Is it...okay if I call you that?" Alana smiled,

"Sure, I like it. I have to go now." Lucy was sad but she let her go, Alana giving her a soft kiss on her forehead. As she walked down stairs, she heard,

"Did you really believe her?" She turned to see Peter following her.

"Of course I do." Alana answered, talking slightly louder than she normally does.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"I've been there too and even if I haven't, Lucy doesn't seem like a girl that would lie about something like this." Alana answered, "So I believe her."

"You believe in magic?" Peter asked as they reached the door.

"Yes." Alana answered as she put her hood up and made her way back to Polly's.

* * *

**Well there it is. What'd you guys think? Please review and if anyone wants to create a cover page, feel free to and send me the link so I can use it! Please review again! Later.**


	4. Chapter 4:The Prophecies

**Hey guys, glad to be back! I'm also very excited to announce we are FINALLY getting to the part you've been waiting for! Time for Narnia to kick into gear! Anyways, thanks to Guest, GeekyGenius, grapejuice101, MargaretMacDonald123, WhovianTributeSherlockian, ADHDQueen123, MissHSM, annabeth the wise girl, JJCME and sweetortonlover86 for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 391 readers! I'm very excited to continue this and Alana is opening up soon! You just got a peek of her opening last chapter so enjoy!**

* * *

When Alana returned, Polly fussed over the young girl repeatedly. However, the brunette's thoughts were elsewhere. Mainly, on Narnia, her not being crazy, Lucy's discovery of the mysterious world, her nonbelieving siblings, the professor's connection to Narnia and Peter. There had to be a reason all of this was happening.

_The question is why?_

* * *

The next day, Alana, wearing a dark green skirt, black sweater and leather boots, sat in her room, drawing in her sketchpad when the door opened.

"It's a lovely day, why don't you head outside?" Polly asked as she peeked in.

"No thanks." Alana answered, louder then her usual tone, "I'd rather draw the scenary." She turned back to the window and said, "It's so beautiful here." Polly, seeing the girl was lost in her own world, left to do some cleaning. As Alana stared out the window, she vaguely saw the Pevensies walk outside. Susan was waving her outside while Peter and Lucy were smiling at her. Edmund, on the other hand, was glaring at the ground. She shook her head with a smile and held up her sketchpad. The siblings nodded in understanding and headed to the professor's backyard. Alana wasn't sure how long she sat there sketching when her mind wandered to Narnia. Sighing, the brunette put her sketchpad in a brown satchel along with her pen and grabbed her grey coat before she looked back at her closed bedroom door. "Should I stay?" She whispered but then shook her head. She just had to go to that world. Taking a deep breath, the brunette put on her coat, lifted her hood and headed into the back of the wardrobe. She smiled slightly when her clothes became branches. She looked around in awe as the snow fell gently around her. Her hood fell back and the snow laced into her brown hair. She giggled when she heard some laughter. Slowly heading towards it, she gasped with what she saw. The Pevensies...in the forest-Narnia...playing in the snow. Grinning, the brunette formed a snowball and threw it, hitting Lucy in the shoulder. The little girl turned and cried,

"Lana?!" Alana grinned when Lucy ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "You're here!"

"Of course I am, I told you I've been here before." Alana smiled. The Pevensies were stunned. The girl they saw hugging their sister wasn't the same shy, quiet girl they met on the train to the country. She was louder, while still being shy, but was very caring. As Lucy released Alana, the 14 year old formed another snowball and threw it at the oldest Pevensie girl before throwing one at the oldest Pevensie boy as well. The snowball fight was up again and soon all four of the children were laughing until Susan threw one at Edmund.

"Ow!" The dark haired boy cried and the fun abruptly ended. "Stop that!" He yelled at his siblings and slight friend.

"You little liar!" Peter cried as he stepped towards his brother threateningly.

"You didn't believe her either!" Edmund cried.

"Apologize to Lucy." Peter ordered. When Edmund said nothing, he continued, "Say your sorry!"

"Alright!" Edmund cried, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Lucy smirked, "Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending."

"Oh very funny." Edmund said sarcastically.

"I actually thought it was." Alana smirked and gave Lucy a hug. The Pevensies were once again shocked. Alana had just quipped and smirked, something they'd never seen her do.

"Maybe we should go back." Susan suggested.

"Can't we at least take a look around?" Edmund asked. Alana's eyebrows furrowed suspiciously. Something about Edmund seemed...off.

"I think Lucy should decide." Peter smiled. Lucy grinned from her place with Alana's hands on her shoulders.

"I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy grinned.

"Then Mr. Tumnus it is!" Peter grinned.

"But we can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this!" Susan protested, "Alana's the only one prepared!"

"True." Peter agreed, "But I'm sure the professor won't mind us using these." He took out four fur coats, handing one to each of his siblings. "Anyways, if you think about it _logically_, we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe." Susan begrudgingly agreed as she and Lucy took their offered coats.

"But that's a girl's coat!" Edmund cried as Peter held out a coat to him.

"I know." Peter nodded and forced his brother to take the coat.

"Come on!" Lucy cried as she ran off. Alana smiled as she lifted her hood, adjusted her satchel and followed the girl. "What's in there?" Lucy asked once Alana caught up with her.

"My sketchpad and a pen." Alana answered, "I wanted to capture Narnia's beauty when I came back. It's actually what drove me to, besides this feeling." Lucy's head cocked to the side.

"Feeling?" She asked innocently. Alana nodded,

"Yeah, I just...felt like I had to be here." She shook her head. "That probably sounds so ridiculous."

"No, it doesn't." Lucy argued and Alana smiled at the little girl.

* * *

As the walk continued, Peter caught up to the two girls who had been to Narnia before while Susan and Edmund took up the rear. Lucy was explaining what they would see once at Mr. Tumnus', who Alana assumed to be the faun she saw, when suddenly, the girl froze.

"Lu?" Alana asked, noticing the girl's frozen state. The girl gasped and ran towards a broken down house.

"Lucy!" Peter cried as the four older children followed her. When they entered, Alana gasped as she took in the brokeness of the home. Everything was smashed and on the floor. She approached a wall and touched the claw scrape. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she thought of everything that could have made that mark.

"Wolves..." She whispered as she recognized the mark.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy whispered. Alana walked over and hugged the girl tightly. Peter walked over to a piece of paper on the wall and took it off. He began to read,

"'The Faun Tumnus is hereby charged with High Treason against Her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies and fratenizing with humans. Signed, Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long Live the Queen.'" Alana's breath caught in her throat and she began to hyperventilate. Lucy took her hand and squeezed it, trying to calm the slightly older girl down.

"Alright." Susan said seriously, "Now we really should go back."

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked worridly.

"If he was arrested for being with a human, I don't think there's much we can do." Susan stated.

"You don't understand." Alana whispered, reminding the Pevensies of the girl she was when they met.

"_I'm _the human!" Lucy finished, her hand still in Alana's, "She must have found out he helped me!"

"Maybe we could call the police." Peter suggested.

"These _are _the police!" Susan cried. Peter turned to his younger sister.

"Don't worry, Lu." He reassured, "We'll think of something." Alana nodded and tried to smile at the girl but they all saw the fear still in her eyes.

"Why?" Edmund suddenly said. The four turned to him. "I mean," He continued, "he's a criminal!"

"Edmund!" Alana cried, her strength returning. Suddenly, a robin made a noise.

"Did that bird just 'psst' us?" Susan and Alana said in unison. The five made their way out of the cave and towards the robin on the branch. Suddenly, there was a rustling in a bush. The five children huddled together, Alana, Susan and Lucy somewhat behind Peter while Edmund was off to the side. A beaver came out.

"It's...it's a beaver." Lucy stated. Peter stepped forward, clicking his tongue and saying,

"Here boy." He clicked his tongue some more before repeating, "Here boy." The blonde stood in front of the beaver then and held his hand out to him. The beaver suddenly stood up on it's hind legs.

"Well, I ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want." The beaver said. Lucy laughed. Alana almost fell over in shock if Susan hadn't caught her.

"You okay?" The girl whispered to her friend. Alana nodded as she focused on the talking animal and the backing up, embaressed Peter.

"Oh! Sorry." Peter apologized.

"Lucy Pevensie?" The beaver said and said girl stepped forward.

"Yes?" She asked. Mr. Beaver, as Alana had begun to call the animal, handed Lucy a hankerchief. "Hey that's the hankie I gave to Mr. Tum..."

"Tumnus." Mr. Beaver nodded, "He got it to me before they took him."

"Is he alright?" Lucy asked.

"Do you know where he is?" Alana added, finding a courage she didn't even know she had.

"Further in." The beaver whispered and began to scurry into the forest. Alana, Lucy and Peter began to follow until Susan grabbed Peter's arm.

"What are you doing?!" Susan cried.

"She's right." Edmund agreed, "How do we know we can trust him?"

"He says he knows the faun." Was Peter's reasoning.

"He's a beaver." Susan cried, "He shouldn't be saying anything!"

"Everything alright?" Mr. Beaver called as he peeked out from a tree.

"Yes. We were just talking." Peter answered.

"That's better left for safer quarters." Mr. Beaver advised and ran back into the trees.

"He means the trees." Lucy explained quietly as the fiver began to follow him.

* * *

They had been walking for awhile, at least Alana assumed so, as the sky was now darker. The six walked under a bridge and see a dam on a frozen pond.

"Is that your's?" Alana asked.

"Yep." Mr. Beaver said, "Ah, blimey! Looks like the old girl has got the kettle on. Nice cup o' Rosy Lee."

"It's lovely." Lucy smiled.

"It's merely a trifle." Mr. Beaver said, "Still plenty to do. Ain't quite finished it yet. It'll look the business when it is, though." As they approached the dam, a female voice called,

"Beaver, is that you? I've been worried sick! If I find you've been out with Badger again I...Oh!" A female beaver came out as she ranted but quieted when she saw the five humans with her husband. "Well, those aren't badgers. Oh, I'd never thought I'd live to see this day!" Alana shared a confused look with the older Pevensies as Mrs. Beaver turned to her husband and said, "Look at my fur. You couldn't give me ten minutes warning?"

"I'd have given a week if I thought it would've helped." Mr. Beaver chuckled.

"Oh, come inside, and see if we can't get you some food, and," Mrs. Beaver looked at her husband pointedly as she finished, "some _civilized _company." Mr. Beaver chuckled at his wife as Lucy, Alana, Susan and Peter followed Mrs. Beaver inside.

The group was sitting around a table, excluding Edmund who wanted to stand.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?" Peter asked.

"They'll have taken him to the Witch's house." Mr. Beaver said, "You know what they say. There's few that go through them gates that come out again." Alana wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulders as she saw the girl's face as Mrs. Beaver came up.

"Fish 'n' chips!" Mrs. Beaver offered. When she too saw Lucy's face, she patted the girl's hand, saying, "But there is hope, dear. Lots of hope."

"Oh, yeah, there's a right bit more than hope!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed, "Aslan is on the move!" Alana wasn't sure why, but when she heard that name she felt a warmth spread throughout her body. She could almost feel a breeze on her cheek, as if whoever Aslan was was kissing her cheek. She almost felt as if there was a...relationship she already had with him. She snapped back into the conversation as Edmund said,

"Who's Aslan?" Mr. Beaver began to laugh.

"Who's Aslan? You cheeky little blighter!" He continued to laugh when his wife elbowed him. "What?" The male beaver asked. When he noticed the five children's blank faces, he asked, "You don't know, do you?"

"Well, we haven't been here for very long." Alana said.

"Well, he's only the king of the whole wood!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed, "The top geezer! The real King of Narnia!" Edmund made a face and walked away.

"He's been away for a long while." Mrs. Beaver said.

"But he's just got back!" Mr. Beaver interjected, "And he's waitin' for you near the Stone Table!"

"He's waiting for us?" Lucy asked.

"You're blooming joking!" Mr. Beaver cried, "They don't even know about the prophecy!"

"Prophecy?" Alana whispered, looking at Peter and Susan.

"Well, then..." Mrs. Beaver said, gesturing to the children.

"Look." Mr. Beaver said, "Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police, it's all happening because of you!"

"You're blaming us?" Susan asked.

"No! Not blaming. Thanking you!" Mrs. Beaver explained.

"There's a prophecy." Mr. Beaver said before he recited,

"_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone_

_Sits at Cair Paravel in throne,_

_The evil time will be over and done."_

"That doesn't really rhyme." Alana pointed out.

"Dear, you're forgetting the other one." Mrs. Beaver pointed out before she recited,

"_When hair of brown turns strawberry blonde_

_And green eyes shine like the radiant southern sun,_

_The true holder of Narnia's magic will finally come."_

"You know that doesn't rhyme any more than the first." Susan pointed out.

"Yeah, we know it don't, but you're kinda missin' the point!" Mr. Beaver said.

"It has long been foretold that two Sons of Adam and three Daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia." Mrs. Beaver explained.

"And you think _we're_ the ones?" Peter asked.

"Well you'd _better _be," Mr. Beaver said, "cause Aslan's already fitted out your army."

"Our army?" Alana and Lucy cried in unison. Alana held her head in her hands.

"This can't be happening." She whispered when she suddenly fell to the ground.

"Lana!" Lucy cried and the two Pevensie girls quickly helped her up. Suddenly, several streaks of Alana's hair went from deep brown to a strawberry blonde.

"Lana?" Susan whispered, adopting her sister's nickname for her friend. The girl opened her eyes weakly.

"What's happening to me?" She whispered. She could still hear the remnants of a roar in her ears.

"Hearing the prophecy has affected you." Mrs. Beaver explained gently. Alana nodded as she sat up slowly. Once Susan made sure her friend was alright, she turned to her brother and said,

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war." Peter turned to the Beavers and said,

"I think you made a mistake. We're not heroes!"

"We're from Finchley!" Susan cried, as if that made a difference.

"Hmm?" Mr. Beaver said, not sure what Finchley was.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Susan said, "But we really have to go. And I'm sure Lana agrees."

"I don't." Alana answered.

"What?" Susan and Peter asked in unison, confused by the girl's answer.

"I...I have to stay." Alana explained, "I don't know why but I feel like I belong here. And I'm going to help them."

"Alright but the four of us are leaving." Susan said.

"No, you can't just leave!" Mr. Beaver protested.

"He's right." Lucy agreed, "We have to help Mr. Tumnus."

"It's out of our hands." Peter stated, "I'm sorry, but it's time the four of us were getting home. Stay safe, Lana." He smiled slightly at the girl before he asked, "Ed?" The four children looked around, noticing for the first time that Edmund was gone. "Ed?" Peter repeated before he turned to Susan and swore, "I'm gonna kill him."

"You may not have to." Mr. Beaver said gravely, "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"

* * *

**There's the chapter! And Alana is changing and not just her hair color. And she now has a prophecy about her. I hope you guy's enjoyed the chapter. I'm very excited to show Alana's growth throughout Narnia, this is just the beginning guys. This girl's got a lot of fire built up. Please review! Later.**


	5. Chapter 5:Presents and Questions

**Hey guys, I'm back and I have some exciting news! So, I was reading through the Danny Phantom archive and came across this series called the Lunar Chronicles and the author, Spirit Wolf 16, is making a field trip fic and asked for some Ocs to be submitted. So, I suggested mine and all of them, including Alana, were accepted! So, if you guys want to see Alana interact with other characters outside of the Narnia fandom, I'll let you guys know when it's up and what the title is. Keep in mind Alana will be a ghost, as she's technically living in the 40s. Anyways, thanks to Spirit Wolf 16, Guest (;)), Guest (Hmm, maybe...), grapejuice101, Lara Pendragon, jinkiestrap, randommeandu, roelaine, Roseflame Crystalheart, EmmaAWatson, mistmoonstone14949, twilightjazz and Amber and Ruby for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 758 readers! Hope you guys enjoy and for RWBY fans, I have a slight reference to it so try and catch it! Enjoy!**

* * *

The four humans plus Mr. Beaver ended up running as fast as possible to find the missing boy. Alana slipped on the snow but Susan managed to catch her. The now streaked girl nodded her thanks as they continued to go.

"Hurry!" Peter cried, urging the group on. They reached the top of a hill and watched as Edmund walked into a castle made of ice.

"Edmund!" Lucy shouted.

"Shh!" Mr. Beaver quickly shushed, "They'll hear ya!" Peter moved to follow his brother but Mr. Beaver grabbed him and held him back. "No!" He cried.

"Get off me!" Peter demanded, trying to shake the animal off.

"You're playing into her hands." Mr. Beaver explained.

"We can't just let him go!" Susan cried.

"He's our brother!" Lucy added.

"And my friend!" Alana interjected.

"He's the bait!" Mr. Beaver cried, "The Witch wants all five of ya!"

"Why?" Alana asked.

"To stop the prophecies from coming true!" Mr. Beaver cried, "To kill ya!" The four children stood there in shocked silence. Susan suddenly rounded on Peter.

"This is all your fault." She cried.

"My fault?" Peter questioned.

"None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!" Susan cried, her frustration coming out.

"Oh, so you knew this would happen?" Peter asked, his own frustration showing.

"I didn't know what would happen!" Susan cried, "Which is why we should have left while we still could!"

"Stop it!" Alana suddenly shouted, causing the siblings to stare at the quiet girl in shock.

"This isn't going to help Edmund." Lucy agreed.

"They're right." Mr. Beaver nodded, "Only Aslan can save your brother now." Alana wasn't sure why but the same feeling from before came when hearing the name.

"Then take us to him." Peter stated. The group turned back and watched as the gates closed behind Edmund before heading back to the dam. Alana wrapped her coat tighter around her for warmth. She felt so bad for the siblings in that moment, she couldn't even imagine what it felt like to lose a sibling...but she had an idea. Emma was two years older than her and was her best friend at the orphanage. She really hoped the 16 year old was alright. Suddenly, wolf howls pierced the air.

"Run!" Alana shouted and the group took off.

* * *

As they entered the dam, Mr. Beaver cried,

"Hurry, Mama! They're after us!"

"Oh, right then..." Mrs. Beaver said and began to get things together.

"What's she doing?" Peter cried. Mr. Beaver indicated that his wife lost it.

"Oh, you'll be thanking me later." Mrs. Beaver said, "It's a long journey and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry."

"I'm cranky now!" Mr. Beaver cried. Alana sighed and checked her satchel. Luckily, she still had her sketchbook, pen and her book of fairy tales, which had been kept in her satchel the entire time.

"Do you think we'll need jam?" Susan asked.

"Only if the Witch serves toast!" Peter answered, sarcastically. Suddenly, the wolves began to attack the dam. Quickly, they followed Mr. Beaver to a tunnel and climbed in.

"Badger and me dug this." Mr. Beaver explained as they ran, "Comes out right near his place."

"You told me it led to your mum's!" Mrs. Beaver cried. Lucy then tripped over a root.

"Lucy!" Susan and Alana cried in unison.

"They're in the tunnel." Lucy whispered and howling could be heard.

"Quick!" Mr. Beaver said, "This way."

"Hurry!" Mrs. Beaver added.

"Run!" Peter cried, pushing the trio of girls ahead of him.

"Quick! Quick! Quick!" Mrs. Beaver urged. The group ran farther ahead only to come to a dead end. "You should have brought a map!" Mrs. Beaver chatisied.

"There wasn't room next to the jam!" Mr. Beaver contradicted. Said beaver than jumped into the hole above them and everyone followed him.

"Lucy!" Susan cried.

"Careful!" Alana added when Lucy came out and fell. Peter and Mr. Beaver rolled a barrel in front of the hole to keep the wolves out for a little. They then turned and gasped when they saw what Lucy fell over. Stone animals. "H-How?" Alana whispered, covering her mouth with her hand. She didn't even know the animals but she felt terrible for them. She felt even worse when she saw how Mr. Beaver sadly walked up to a stone badger and touched it's paw. It was Mr. Beaver's friend, Badger, Alana realized.

"I'm so sorry, dear." Mrs. Beaver stated sadly.

"He was my best mate." Mr. Beaver said.

"What happened here?" Peter asked.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch." The group turned to see a fox on a ledge above the badger hole.

"You take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to shreds!" Mr. Beaver threatened.

"Relax." Fox said, "I'm one of the good guys."

"Yeah?" Mr. Beaver said, "Well, you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones."

"An unfortunate family resemblence." Fox stated, "But we can argue breeding later. Right now we've got to move."

"What did you have in mind?" Peter asked.

* * *

The group found themselves in a tree above Fox, who was covering the group's tracks with his tail. The wolves suddenly came out of the hole.

"Greetings, gents." Fox said, "Lost something, have we?" The wolves circled Fox menacingly.

"Don't patronize me!" The head wolf, probably Maugrim, growled, "I know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans."

"Humans? In Narnia?" Fox laughed, "That's a valuable bit of information, don't you think?" A wolf pounced and grabbed Fox around the neck harshly. Lucy gasped but Peter covered her mouth with his hand.

"Your reward is your life." Maugrim stated, "It's not much, but still. Where are the fugitives?" Fox hung his head weakly after pausing. Alana almost thought he was going to betray them when he pointed his paw and answered,

"North. They ran north." Fox was then thrown away with a yelp from him.

"Smell them out." Maugrim demanded and the pack left. Slowly, the group climbed down and began to help Fox.

* * *

Once a fire was lit, the children sat listening to Fox as Mrs. Beaver took care of Fox's wounds.

"They were helping Tumnus." Fox explained, "The Witch got here before I did. Ow! Oh!"

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked worridley.

"Well, I wish I could say their bark was worse then their bite." Fox tried to joke but it was ruined by his cry, "Ow!"

"Stop squirming!" Mrs. Beaver scolded, "You're worse than Beaver on bath day."

"Worst day of the year." Mr. Beaver joked earning slight chuckles from the children.

"Thank you for your kindness, but that's all the cure I have time for." Fox said as he stood.

"You're leaving?" Alana asked.

"It's been a pleasure, My Queen, and an honor," Fox bowed, confusing the children, "but time is short and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops."

"You've seen Aslan?" Mr. Beaver gasped.

"What's he like?" Mrs. Beaver asked.

"Like everything we've ever heard." Fox smiled, "You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch."

"But we're not planning on fighting any witch." Susan argued.

"But surely, King Peter, the prophecies!" Fox cried.

"We can't go to war without you." Mr. Beaver said.

"We just want our brother back." Peter stated. Silence followed and Fox slowly left. Eventually, everyone fell asleep, excluding Peter and Alana. "You should sleep." Peter suggested.

"I'm fine." Alana answered, taking her book out. Peter looked over at the book, titled _Once Upon a Time_, curiously.

"Why do you read that book?" He asked. Alana didn't answer, her eyes entirely focused on a story in the book. The two were silent for a while until Peter asked, "Do you think we can save Edmund?"

"Yes." Alana answered, not looking up.

"Why?" Peter asked. Alana sighed, closed the big brown and gold book and stared into the blonde's blue eyes.

"You remember how I told you I'm an orphan?" She asked. At Peter's nod, she continued, "Well, most orphans lose hope of being adopted after a few years. The younger kids always have hope their parents will come and take them home or that they'll be adopted but as time goes on it fades. When I was 6, I was looking for a book to read and found this on the shelf. I asked my best friend Emma about it and she said she'd never saw it before. When I read this book...it convinced me that there was still hope for me to find some place where I belonged...where people would welcome me and would appreciate me for me and not see me as a freak. Over the years, my hope and belief increased, thanks to this book. I can believe in anything now and I choose to believe in Aslan and Narnia." Peter stared at the streaked girl in amazment. Just then, more streaks of Alana's brown hair turned strawberry blonde. She leaned against Peter for support as she felt what the Beavers called her magic increased.

"Thank you." Peter whispered.

"For what?" Alana whispered back, feeling weaker.

"For giving me hope." Alana smiled up at the older boy before she fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, the group stood on a stone bridge, overlooking Narnia.

"Now, Aslan's camp is near the Stone Table just across the frozen river." Mr. Beaver explained.

"River?" Peter asked.

"Oh, the river's been frozen solid for a hundred years." Mrs. Beaver reassured. Lucy's hand slipped into Alana's. The older girl, in turn, squeezed the younger girl's hand to comfort her.

"It's so far." Peter stated.

"It's the world, dear." Mrs. Beaver said, "Did you expect it to be small?"

"Smaller." Susan said giving her brother a pointed look.

* * *

The group had been walking for who knows how long, with the children behind the beavers.

"Come on, humans!" Mr. Beaver cried, "While we're still young!" Peter bent down to give a lagging Lucy a piggy back ride.

"If he tells us to hurry one more time, I'll turn him into a big fluffy hat." Peter stated. The girls giggled.

"Hurry up! Come on!" Mr. Beaver urged.

"He is getting a little bossy." Lucy agreed.

"No!" Mrs. Beaver cried, "Behind you! It's her!" Alana turned around but could only make out the shape of a sleigh.

"Run! Run!" Mr. Beaver yelled.

"Hurry!" Alana cried.

"Run!" Peter shouted, putting Lucy down and leading the way. They ran across the frozen lake as fast as they could and reached a forest.

"Hurry!" Peter cried. Mr. Beaver indicated to a small cave on a hill where they stopped.

"Inside!" He cried, "Dive! Dive!"

"Quick!" Mrs. Beaver cried, "Quick, quick, quick!" The group dove in, Alana between Susan and Lucy, holding both girls' hands tightly. A shadow stopped above them and a shape stood above them before turning back.

"Maybe she's gone." Lucy whispered hopefully.

"I suppose I'll go look." Peter offered.

"No!" Mr. Beaver whispered harshly, "You're worth nothing to Narnia dead!"

"Well, neither are you, Beaver." Mrs. Beaver said. Mr. Beaver took his wife's paw in his and smiled,

"Thanks sweetheart." With that, he scrambled out. The group waited with baited breath when a noise was heard.

"What's that?" Susan whispered, "What's..."

"Shh, shh, shh." Peter shushed. Mr. Beaver's head suddenly appeared looking at them upside down. Lucy screamed.

"Come out!" He encouraged, "Come out! I hope you've all been good cause there's someone here to see ya!" The group slowly got out and saw an old man in a red suit. Alana's eyes were wide in awe. She had believed in Father Christmas her whole life and now here he was in front of her.

"Merry Christmas, sir." Lucy grinned.

"It certainly is, Lucy," Father Christmas smiled, "since you have arrived."

"Look, I've put up with a lot since I got here but this..." Susan started.

"We thought you were the Witch." Peter interuppted.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry about that," Father Christmas said, "but in my defense, I have been driving one of these longer than the Witch." Alana nodded in agreement.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia." Susan said.

"No. Not for a long time." Father Christmas agreed, "But th hope you have brought, Your Majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power. Still, I dare saw you could do with these." He then took out his famous sack.

"Presents!" Lucy grinned, running towards him. Father Christmas held out a red cordial to the young girl and said,

"The juice of the fire flower. One drop can cure any injury. And though I hope you never have to use it..." He took out and gave Lucy a small dagger in a red sheath with a belt.

"Thank you, sir," Lucy said as she took both items, "but I think I could be brave enough."

"I'm sure you could." Father Christmas smiled, "But battles are ugly affairs." As Lucy stepped back, Father Christmas said, "Susan." The older girl stepped forward as Father Christmas took out a short, gold colored, curved bow made from ash wood and a quiver filled with arrows made from ash wood with red feathers at the black end and ivory tips at the front. "Trust in this bow and it will not easily miss." Susan looked down at the weapon as she took them.

"What happened to 'battles are ugly affairs'?" She quipped. The gift bringer chuckled.

"Though you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard," As Father Christmas said this, he took out an ivory horn with a lion carving as the opening. "blow on this horn and wherever you are, help will come."

"Thanks." Susan smiled as she stepped back.

"Alana." Alana stepped forward nervously, twisting her original single strawberry blonde strand.

"Yes?" She asked, her nerves coming through. Father Christmas chuckled,

"There's no need to be nervous, Alana." He then reached in and pulled out a silver-gray rapier. The hilt formed four prongs that acted as a guard around the revolver's chamber-like mechanism in place of the usual basket hilt. The revolver had six different colors, red, light blue, yellow, violet, blue and white, and Alana could tell she would be able to spin the revolver with her hands. "This rapier is called Myrtenaster. It will allow you to connect to your magic and form it to six different useful powers."

"What are they?" Alana asked as she took it. Father Christmas chuckled,

"You will discover as you go." He handed her a belt to hold Myrtenaster before he took out something else. It was a thin silver bracelet with several clear tear drop shaped charms. "I was told to give this to you." Father Christmas explained, "It will unlock more of your powers and when you will it, it will form a force field." Alana sheathed Myrtenaster and held out her wrist. Father Christmas slipped it onto her wrist and the group watched as half of Alana's hair turned strawberry blonde. Alana groaned and wobbled on the spot but Father Christmas steadied her. "You are so beautiful, Alana." He smiled gently, "You have your father's hair and eyes and you're identical to your mother."

"What?" Alana gasped. _But...how? My parents are dead...aren't they? _She thought.

"I can't answer your questions but Aslan can." Father Christmas reassured. Alana nodded and stepped back. Peter squeezed Alana's arm before he stepped forward. Alana, however, didn't notice, instead focusing on Myrtenaster and her bracelet. Father Christmas took out a bright silver shield with a red attacking lion on it and a sword with a golden lion head as the pommel and was silver like the shield. "Peter." Father Christmas said, "The time to use these may be near at hand." Peter took them and unsheathed the sword, staring at it.

"Thank you, sir." He said.

"These are tools, not toys." Father Christmas said, "Bear them well and wisely. Now, I must be off. Winter is almost over, and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years. Long live Aslan!" As he spoke, Father Christmas climbed into his sleigh. "And Merry Christmas!" With that last sentence, he left.

"Merry Christmas!" Lucy grinned.

"Merry Christmas, sir." Susan smiled.

"Bye sir!" Peter called, "See you next year!"

"Goodbye!" Lucy called.

"Ha ha ha!" Mrs. Beaver laughed.

"Told you he was real." Lucy smirked at Susan, somehow managing to snap Alana out of her daze.

"I never doubted it." She grinned, giving Lucy a hug from behind.

"He said winter was almost over." Peter said, "You know what that means. No more ice." With that sentence, Alana felt every good feeling she had flood away in an instant, fear replacing it.

"The river..." She whispered.

* * *

**There's the chapter and if you know RWBY, that's where Myrtenaster comes from, though I changed the powers. You'll find them out later. And there's a new hint to Alana's parentage...hmm, who could they be? (wink wink!) If you want to see what Myrtenaster looks like, Google Myrtenaster, it's really cool! I'll let you guys know when the field trip fic is out and please review! Later!**


End file.
